A Winning Look
by LadyDivine91
Summary: Kurt is trying to get his little family out the door to a Christmas party, but his husband and daughter both have yet to approve any of his outfits. Klaine. Daddies!Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A.


_**Notes:**_

_**Written for the Klaine Advent 2019 prompt 'verdict' and the Glee Potluck Big Bang prompt 'clothes'.**_

"How about … this one?" Kurt leaps out of his walk-in closet and strikes a pose for his husband and daughter. Blaine and Tracy tilt their heads left, then the right in such crisp unison, Kurt wonders if they've been practicing while he's been changing. Or maybe it's the fact that this is the seventh ensemble they've judged that they're beginning to mirror one another solely out of repetition.

"Well?" Kurt asks, more and more confident in his choice when they take longer considering this outfit than the last. But right when he thinks they're about to give him the thumbs up, Blaine and Tracy squinch their noses and shake their heads.

"No. Not quite," Tracy says.

"But you're getting closer," Blaine adds.

"Come on, guys!" Kurt groans, retreating back into the closet for another round. "We're going to be late!"

"It'll be worth it! I want to win this competition! And that's only going to happen if both my dads are on point!"

"Funny that Blaine seemed to get the perfect outfit together so quickly," Kurt accuses, glaring around the doorframe at the pair.

Blaine shrugs a little guiltily since Tracy had chosen his outfit for him, and then asked him to keep it a secret. "Just lucky, I guess."

"Hmph. I'll bet," Kurt mutters, ducking into the racks of cardigans and sweater vests. "Well, I might be out of luck because I think I've gone through every … wait …" Blaine and Tracy hear rustling from a far corner of the closet, and they share a look. "Wait just a minute. Hold everything! I think I've found a winner!"

"Well, come out here and let us see!" Blaine says, clapping his hands excitedly, eager to see what his husband found.

"One second. I have to get this on. I hope it …" Kurt chuckles. "Yup. It fits. All right, lady and gentleman! Get a load of …" He leaps into view, arms spread so they can get the full effect in one go. Blaine and Tracy stare, eyes wide, in shock at the spectacle before them. "So …" Kurt looks from one face to the other, trying to determine an opinion from their gape-mouthed expressions "… what's the verdict?"

Blaine slowly shakes his head and Kurt's heart sinks. Back to the drawing board. But immediately father and daughter begin to clap.

"Oh … my … God!" Tracy exclaims.

"I forgot we even had that one! It's _perfect_!" Blaine says.

"Yeah, Papa. Not a single other person at the rink tonight is going to have a Freddy Krueger vs. Jason Voorhees Christmas sweater!"

"Yeah!" Kurt gazes down at the masterfully rendered image of Freddy Krueger flying through the air, signature razors aimed to kill, while Jason lifts his machete above his head to counter the attack. They've already gotten some blows in because there's blood all over the black-and-white tiled floor. A Christmas tree in the corner has been cut in two and Santa?

Even knitted, his corpse would give any dedicated horror movie fan nightmares.

"It wasn't the most popular film in the franchise, but it'll probably turn out to be the most popular sweater at the party tonight!"

"The three of us together are shoe-ins to win the Ugly Sweater competition!" Blaine says proudly.

"Here's hoping." Kurt grabs a can of hairspray from his vanity and gives his head a spritz. "Look at what taking off and putting on all those sweaters has done to my hair."

"A worthy sacrifice," Tracy assures him.

"It just makes you look more electrifying than normal, love," Blaine says, carefully navigating the spray to give his husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Where did we get these things anyway?" Tracy asks as she grabs her coat and puts it on. She watches while she zips to see the LED light eyes of the choir cats on her sweater glow in the dark.

"Your Daddy's grandmother," Kurt says, grabbing his own coat. "She passed before you were born, rest her soul."

"Sweetest woman in the world, but she could knit a mean sweater," Blaine says, covering his 'Let It Gnome' sweater with his black peacoat.

"She was also prone to taking people a bit too seriously."

"How do you mean?" Tracy asks, wrapping the scarf her Papa made for her last Christmas around her neck.

"Daddy's collection of ugly Christmas sweaters started when your Uncle Cooper wore one to Christmas dinner one year and your daddy made a joke about them being the height of fashion in New York. So every Christmas, she made him a new one."

"Is that the reason we have a collection of ceramic hedgehogs dressed in biker gear?"

"Those are from my dad," Kurt says, fitting a second knit hat over Tracy's head. "And before you ask, yes, he knows I hate them."


End file.
